


Slipping

by straydog733



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: Intercrural Sex, Kink Meme, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3824980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straydog733/pseuds/straydog733
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for a prompt in the Zombies, Run! Kink Meme. </p>
<p>When Rajit adds some new accommodations in the Abel showers, Jack and Eugene take advantage and have some fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slipping

Rajit’s improvements to the showers had clearly been made with the purest of intentions. Ever since The Slipping Incident, there had been a rush to make at least one of the shower stalls disability-friendly, and the largest stall was now outfitted with the best the apocalypse could offer. Anti-slip matts had been added there first, along with a stool in the corner, and best of all, several hand grips bolted into the walls at different heights, sturdy enough for someone to pull themselves up by. Now Rajit could shower without fear of falling when his foot cramped up, Jeong-min from the kitchens could bathe without getting her wheelchair wet, and Runner 16, Lorna, had something to hold onto when her head injury sent another wave of vertigo her way. The additions had a lot of useful and essential applications.

It was just a happy bonus that the handles gave Eugene something to hold onto while Jack plastered himself against his back and slid his cock between his thighs.

“Oh, fuck, yes,” Gene groaned as the head of Jack’s cock hit right behind his balls again. Jack’s response was muffled into his shoulder, a sigh of hot breath on his wet skin. It wasn’t a steamy shower, there wasn’t enough energy in Abel to spend that on a luxury, but the tepid water splashing down on Gene’s head was a relief, a soothing counterpoint to the burn in his arms as he held on for dear life. One of Jack’s hand wrapped around him to jerk his cock in quick strokes, while his other gripped Gene’s hip and held him steady.

Gene pressed his partial leg against the trembling full one bearing his weight, bringing his thighs together around Jack’s shaft. Jack’s hands squeezed him hard, and that moan had to be audible three stalls down. Gene didn’t care.

Standing sex had never been a particular kink of his before he lost the leg; fine on occasion, but more inconvenient than anything. Now he had something to prove, more to himself than to Jack or anyone else.

Shower sex, or at least some sort of messing around while bathing, that had been one of his passions before the apocalypse. But the previous times they had come up in the shower rotation, it had not been sexy at all. It had been a mess of feeling unsteady and helpless, of clinging to Jack’s shoulders around his crutch to keep his balance, and biting into his own arm while they cleaned the sutures together. The first times he had had to experience a truly clean and very naked Jack, and he had been in no state to appreciate it. That was going to change this time. He rocked back around Jack’s cock and smirked at the shower walls when he groaned.

They probably didn’t have much time left, Rajit would cut off their water any minute now. But he was determined to see this through to the end. He leaned forward and braced one elbow against the shower wall, and pried his other hand off the handle to grab at Jack’s hip, to pull him forward tight against him. A string of curses was hissed into the back of his neck, and he could feel Jack’s hips stutter in their rhythm. The slide between his legs, eased by water and sweat and a trace of precum, sent sparks shooting up through his own belly, all of the friction against sensitive bundles of nerves. Jack’s hand around his cock sped up, squeezing and twisting over the head at the top of each stroke, and had him short of breath.

The pipes thunked above them and the stream of water cut off abruptly, leaving only a trickle coming out of the bare pipe sticking out of the wall. Without the sound of the water to cover it, their panting and groaning suddenly seemed far louder, filling up the whole stall, just them and the dripping water. But Jack was shaking behind him, so close, and if he squeezed his thighs together just right, he could almost-

Jack’s whole body jerked when he came, and the movement drove Gene forward, and his foot out from underneath him. He flung his other hand back out for the handle and did a pull up to get himself balanced again, teeth gritted with the strain.

“Oh, god, Gene, I-“

“Don’t worry about it, I’m fine, just don’t stop.” He could feel Jack’s cum sliding down the inside of his thighs, and he just wanted to reach his own climax, to prove that they could still make this work. He rocked his hips forward into Jack’s hand to try and break him out of any worrying. “Come on, please, come on.”

Jack thankfully got the hint. He pressed himself entirely flush with Gene’s back, wrapping his free arm around Gene’s chest to hold him steady and pressing kisses into the curve of his neck while he jacked him harder and faster. A knot of pressure in his belly, just reaching the breaking point, and he muffled a yell into his bicep when he came, splattering cum across the shower wall. 

His muscles went slack, and for once he didn’t feel at all guilty about having to lean back into Jack’s arms to catch his breath. Jack pressed kisses to the side of his face, murmured sweet goofy nothings, and petted his hands all over his wet skin, slipping through the water and last traces of soap. Even without all of the usual benefits of shower sex, the warmth and time to luxuriate, this was what Gene had been craving.

Outside the door of the shower stall, there was a pointed cough. Rajit’s voice was sharp, and far too close.

“There’s a sponge and a spray bottle of cleaning solution out here. It is not in my job description, cleaning up after…that.”

After staying standing the whole time, it was almost the giggles that finally drove Gene to the floor, but thankfully Jack was there to catch him. Even when he was laughing just as hard.


End file.
